kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Byaku
Byaku (白) is the one who carries Princess, Kokuboro's founder and leader, her whims and desires to the troops in the form of commands.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 26 Rarely anyone else has contact with Princess, and as her favorite subordinate, he had absolute authority to make her dreams a reality.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 39 Appearance Byaku has long, gray hair which usually covers the left side of his face. This hides his over-sized left eye, but still reveals a large, X-shaped scar centered on his nose.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 19 Both the left side of Byaku's head and most of his left arm are composed of mechanical parts. Unlike the other members of Kokuboro, Byaku is actually still human, though he has heavily modified his body.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 47 Personality While he was entirely human, Byaku rarely showed any emotion. He claims to have never loved his wife, believing that she was only using him to fulfill her own selfish desires. Byaku is a master manipulator, and remains calm in almost any situation. Though he rarely fights, in all of Kokuboro, only Princess and Kaguro have no fear of him. He is entirely devoted to Princess, and she appears to be the only one he ever truly cared for. History Byaku was once a completely human man named Shiranuma (白沼). He married a beautiful woman named Risa Kagami, and gave in to her every whim. Though she usually asked for luxuries, her greatest obsession was to always be beautiful. Shiranuma performed several experiments on her body to that preserve her beauty, but one of them left her hideously disfigured. She took her own life, and in accordance with her final wishes, Shiranuma buried her and burned their home. He dug two graves for them, but left his own empty. Risa's body was dug up by Heisuke Matsudo, who had been in love with her. After fruitless attempts to revive her, he made a contract with a demon who agreed to take on her name and form. Shiranuma somehow transformed himself into Byaku through heavy modification of his body, and came to challenge Princess in battle at some point, seeking her power in order to become an Ayakashi. He was easily defeated, and chose to serve her, becoming her voice in Kokuboro.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 52 He controls most of Kokuboro's leading Ayakashi with control bugs implanted in their heads, through which he can force his will upon them or cause extreme pain.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 34 Plot 'The Spy's Report' Byaku sends The Spy and Shirahago to Karasumori in order to collect data on the site and its protectors. After observing the Kekkaishi, the spy grows overconfident and gives Shirahago to attack fully, intending to conquer the site then and there. However, Shirahago is defeated, and the spy is forced to rely on a serum (given to him by Byaku) that boosts his power in order to escape. However, after Byaku extracts a control bug from the spy's head, he casually mentions that the serum is fatal and walks away.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 20 'Dealing with Heisuke' When he learns that his old rival Heisuke is gathering intelligence on Kokuboro, Byaku sends Shion to kill him. After conspiring with Masamori Sumimura, Heisuke fakes his death and escapes with Kagami. Despite her own suspicions, Shion reports the mission as a success, having actually killed an Ayakashi wearing a human skin disguise that was designed to look like Heisuke.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 33 'Attack on Karasumori' Byaku oversees Kokuboro's first mass attack on Karasumori, with Shion at his side and Princess secured nearby. Byaku and Shion watch through Monitor Bugs as Gagin battles Yoshimori, Tokine, and Gen.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 36 In the anime, after Gagin is destroyed by Yoshimori, Princess grows tired of waiting and attacks Karasumori herself. Byaku orders Shion to stop her, concerned for Princess's health, but Shion hesitates, knowing that she would be easily destroyed if she tried. However, the land itself repels Princess with fearsome power, and she falls ill, to the point where Byaku decides to call a retreatKekkaishi anime, Episode 37 so that she can be treated by Aihi back at Kokuboro's castle.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 38 'An Old Rival's Return' Heisuke later infiltrates Kokuboro's castle with the sole purpose of getting revenge on Byaku. Heisuke explains how he tried everything in his power to revive Risa after digging her up, then Byaku explains how Risa was the enemy in their relationship, and that her death was a complete accident. Though Byaku sends countless amounts of his demon bugs to kill Heisuke, Kagami defeats them all, and leaves Byaku on the brink of death. 'Final Moments' After Princess decides to abandon her castle, she heals Byaku's wounds, which allows him to come to her. Though she orders him to leave so that he would not see her in such a weakened state, Byaku chooses to stay, carrying her on his back as the dimension collapses all around them. Byaku then realizes that what he really wanted Princess's power for was to become human, but doesn't regret his mistake because being around her made him feel at peace. Princess uses the last of her power to transform the land into the grass of Kurosusuki, which she had wanted to see again, and Byaku smiles as they meet their end. Powers & Abilities Cybernetic Implants: Byaku is a cyborg: nearly all of the left side of his head is merely a mechanical nest for his worms, and can even be opened up at will. More than likely, these implants are either partially or entirely responsible for his control over bug demons. Bug Demon Tamer: Byaku employs literally thousands of various demon bugs to do his bidding. He issues mental commands to them through his over-sized left eye.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 34 *'Control Worms:' Worms placed inside the foreheads of many Kokuboro demons as well as enemies. They record events through their host's eyes and exert varying amounts of control over the host's actions. Byaku reabsorbs these worms through his left eye, instantly taking in all data they have gathered.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 20 By dousing his opponent with the bodily fluid of these worms and then gaining their consent to a challenge, Byaku can create an invisible route to their body through a curse, causing near-total paralysis and making them easy prey for his worms. When this occurs, both his left eye and the areas touched by the fluid are marked with gaping, black holes. *'Camera Bugs:' Records and sends signals back to Monitor Bugs. *'Monitor Bugs:' Displays whatever scenes the Camera Bugs capture. *'Transport Bugs:' Gigantic bugs that can carry large numbers of demons into battle.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 35 They are usually concealed by huge, dark clouds during battle, since they carry the bulk of Kokuboro's army. *'Announcer Bugs:' Relays messages to all Kokuboro troops present. References Navigation Category:Kokuboro Category:Deceased Category:Demon Tamers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters